Natka
Był to letni wieczór, siedziałam przy oknie podziwiając zachodzące słońce. Mieszkałam na przedmieściach miasta, było to piękne miejsce. Należałam do tych osób które były popularne i mądre. Przynajmniej wszyscy tak myśleli. W głębi serca uważałam się za głupią szesnastolatkę. Słońce w końcu schowało się za horyzontem a ja wstałam podążając do kuchni aby się napić. Po drodze spotkałam mamę która wróciła z pracy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie wykończona i poszła do swojego pokoju. Natomiast ja wypiłam szklankę wody a następnie zadzwoniłam do jednej z moich przyjaciółek Laury. Poplotkowałyśmy jak to dziewczyny a potem odłożyłam telefon i położyłam się spać. Próbowałam zasnąć ale od paru dni cierpiałam na bezsenność. W końcu przesiedziałam całą noc pisząc z chłopakiem który mi się podobał. Był on na prawdę fajny: niebieskooki blondyn z umięśnioną sylwetką. Był to mój kolega z paczki do której należałam dzięki czemu nawiązałam z nim kontakt. Jedyne co mnie zdziwiło to to że on również nie spał. W końcu zapytałam się go dlaczego nie śpi. Oliver bo tak miał chłopak na imię odczytał wiadomość a następnie wylogował się z serwisu. Nabrałam podejrzeń że coś jest nie tak ; lubiłam takie sprawy. Chciałam być kryminologiem gdy dorosnę , jednak w końcu odpuściłam sobie teorii spiskowych myśląc że przesadzam, być może wtedy faktycznie przesadzałam... Kolejny dzień spędziłam zwyczajnie udałam się nad jezioro z całą moją paczką.Jezioro było sztucznym zbiornikiem z którego kiedyś wydobywano żwir jednak przez deszcz i wodę w ziemi z suchej żwirowni powstało jezioro. W pewnym momencie Oliver poszedł popływać. Nic w tym dziwnego gdyby nie fakt że po chwili zniknął nam z widoku. Wszyscy myśleliśmy że się topi więc zaczęliśmy go szukać, inni chłopacy zaczęli nurkować w poszukiwaniu Oliviera, dziewczyny stały na brzegu krzycząc imię chłopaka -Oliver to nie jest śmieszne!- krzyczałam również wchodząc do wody. Po pół godziny która była dla nas wiecznością zaczęliśmy uciekać z myślą że Oliver się utopił, woleliśmy nie mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Gdybym nie była wtedy takim tchórzem... Kolejna noc przeminęła mi bez snu, jednak tamtej nocy nie tylko ja nie spałam. Cała nasza paczka rozmawiała z kamerką na ten temat, jedna z dziewczyn nawet poroniła łzę. Ja sama miałam wyrzuty sumienia i sama czułam się potworem. Minęła kolejna noc byłam już wykończona bezsennością. Około dziewiątej wyszłam z pokoju spoglądając w lustro, w tym momencie zamarłam. Zamiast zobaczyć swoje piwne oczy i długie kręcone czarne włosy oraz duże malinowe usta zobaczyłam odbicie Olivera. Zamarłam widząc to. Byłam przerażona a po kręgosłupie przechodził mi zimny dreszcz. Jedyne co mogłam zrobić to zamknąć oczy. Usłyszałam dźwięk pękającego lustra a gdy otworzyłam oczy w lutrze było tylko moje odbicie. Po kilku sekundach udało mi się poruszyć więc pobiegłam do mojego pokoju, ubrałam się w wiśniową bluzkę która odsłaniała trochę brzucha oraz krótkie dżinsowe spodnie, na nogach miałam zwykłe japonki. Wracając do tego co zrobiłam to wybiegłam z domu biegnąc w stronę pracy mamy, pracowała ona jako weterynarz w klinice niedaleko naszego domu. Czasem mama na obiad przychodziła do domu a czasem była w stanie nie wrócić na noc zajmując się zwierzętami które musiały zostać w klinice na parę dni. Dzięki mamie sama pokochałam zwierzęta, najbardziej uwielbiałam konie. W końcu znalazłam się w pokoju gdzie mama badała jakiegoś kota, szybko właścicielka kota oburzyła się moim wejściem a matka kazała mi wyjść. Czekałam przy wejściu, wtedy zauważyłam że trzęsą mi się ręce. W końcu mama wyszła do mnie mówiąc że teraz ma przerwę. Opowiedziałam jej o tym co się stało, dzięki temu poczułam się lepiej. Mama położyła mi rękę na ramieniu mówiąc mi o tym że być może mam przewidzenia ponieważ nie spałam tak długo. Przy tym zaczęła się zastanawiać co zrobić z śmiercią Olivera. W końcu zdecydowała żebyśmy nikomu o tym nie mówili. Byłam zaniepokojona tym że moja matka woli to tak zostawić ale lepsze to by było niż fakt pójścia do więzienia. Jednak zawsze brałam moją mamę za odpowiedzialną osobę a teraz już wiedziałam że tak nie było. Wróciłam do domu. Chciałam zadzwonić do Laury ale zauważyłam trzy nieodebrane połączenia od Olivera. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy , zasłoniłam ręką usta, z przerażenia spadł mi telefon. Stałam tak przez chwilę po czym szybko oddzwoniłam do chłopaka. - Hej Oliver - powiedziałam cicho dysząc głośno z przerażenia - Cześć Sonia! Masz może ochotę na kolacje ale taką we dwoje? Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Na prawdę rzadko płaczę, ostatni raz miałam taką reakcje jak miałam 10 lat. Zawsze smutek chowałam w myślach co niszczyło mnie od środka - Sonia? W końcu nie wytrzymałam - Ale ty nie żyjesz! -Co? Sonia dobrze się czujesz?... Dobrze kiedy lepiej się poczujesz oddzwoń mi i odpowiedz na pytanie pa. Chłopak rozłączył się a ja podeszłam do ściany osuwając się na ziemię. Skuliłam się łapiąc się za głowę a następnie ruszając się w przód i tył. Sama nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje. Po siedzeniu w takiej pozycji 10 minut wstałam dzwoniąc do Laury. - Halo? - powiedziała przez słuchawkę -... - nic nie powiedziałam - Sonia o co chodzi? Halo? - znów wypowiedziała te słowa - On żyje... - Oliver? Skąd wiesz?!... Sonia mów do cholery ta sprawa nie tyczy się tylko ciebie! - On żyje... ja... rozmawiałam z nim - To dobrze zadzwoń do niego niech się z nami spotka obok placu zabaw zaraz tam będę Znów nic nie odpowiedziałam, rozłączyłam się. Następnie po chwili chciałam znów zadzwonić do Olivera. Uspokajając się. W końcu to chyba dobrze że żyje... Powiedziałam mu że ma być za 10 minut pod placem zabaw. Następnie poszłam na miejsce spotkania gdzie stała Laura i Oliver rozmawiając ze sobą. Gdy podeszłam zaszła niezręczna cisza. - Sonia - powiedział Oliver - Czemu do nas wcześniej nie zadzwoniłeś! My przecież umieraliśmy ze strachu! - krzyczałam zwracając na nas wszystkich uwagę - Sonia? Ty się dobrze czujesz? - zapytała Laura - O co ci chodzi?! - zapytałam - Jak to o co mówisz sama do siebie... - odparła dziewczyna - Co? Mówię do Olivera! - Olivera tu nie ma... Natalia idź odpocząć, przerażasz mnie Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem odeszła a chłopak wciąż stał obok mnie. - Oliver... o co chodzi? - powiedziałam odwracając się jeszcze raz w stronę idącej Laury Usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk niczym chrapanie ale bardziej mroczny... Spojrzałam na Olivera, był mokry a z ust wylatywała mu krew, w miejscach na oczy były czerwone puste otwory. Zaczęłam krzyczeć. Biegnąc do domu. Położyłam się na łóżku wydając ciche piski, miałam otwarte usta jak tylko mogłam. W domu słyszałam kroki jakby ktoś chodził, po jakimś czasie kroki zniknęły a do mnie zadzwoniła Laura. Zanim cokolwiek powiedziała płakała płaczem histerycznym, powiedziała mi że jeden z naszych kolegów popełnił samobójstwo, przedtem jednak zabił swojego młodszego brata. Oszczędziła mi szczegółów ale powiedziała że ciało jego brata było w szczątkach a chłopak popełnił samobójstwo rozwalając sobie czaszkę piłą mechaniczną. Byłam jeszcze bardziej przerażona, nie miałam już na to sił, rozłączyłam się rzucając telefonem w ścianę. Po chwili choć telefon nie powinien był zadzwonił, powoli podeszłam patrząc na telefon z góry, złapałam telefon dzwonił Oliver. Zaczęłam histerycznie się śmiać. Sama nie wiedziałam czemu. Po prostu zaczęłam śmiać się jak potwór. Po chwili przestałam a telefon nadal dzwonił, ja wyszłam z pokoju do kuchni chodząc w kółko śmiejąc się jak psychopata. Robiłam to chyba dwie godziny, po przyjeździe mamy położyłam się na kafelkach płacząc. Mama zadzwoniła do psychologa który potwierdził wizytę za godzinę. Kobieta jednak chciała nawiązać ze mną kontakt, mówiłam jej jedynie -telefon.... telefon.... dzwoni.... telefon- kobieta szybko pobiegła do mojego pokoju i wróciła z rozbitym wciąż dzwoniącym telefonem. Moja mama patrzała na mnie z przerażeniem wpisanym na twarzy a potem odebrała. Jedyne co było słychać z telefonu to dźwięk krzyku... był to straszny krzyk, następnie słyszałam dźwięk piły łańcuchowej i kilka słów - Nie rób tego! Nie!!! - i dźwięk jakby piła zanurkowała w jeziorze... mama próbowała się rozłączyć jednak nie mogła. Zaczęła próbę zniszczenie telefonu jeszcze bardziej, jednak nadal ten się nie wyłączał, mama w końcu postanowiła wyrzucić z telefonu kartę sim, dopiero w tym momencie telefon zaczął powoli się wyłączać, ostatnim dźwiękiem jakie słyszałam było - Braciszku.... ja....- w tym momencie zaczęłam płakać a wraz ze mną mamą. W końcu wstałam wybiegając z domu, biegłam w stronę domu Laury. Drzwi otwarte były na oścież, normalnie nie weszłabym do domu jednak wtedy straciłam w pewnym stopniu poczytalność. Laura siedziała na krześle w kuchni a zaraz za nią Oliver. - Laura uważaj!!! - krzyczałam Dziewczyna odwróciła się w moją stronę, to były ostatnie chwile jej życia. Oliver wziął nóż i zaczął wycinać jej serce, pobiegłam w ich stronę z próbą ratunku dziewczyny jednak wtedy zobaczyłam że to nie Laura jest ofiarą tylko ja. Poczułam jak ten śmiech który we mnie tkwił znów powracał... spojrzałam na Olivera, chwile stał obok uśmiechając się ale po chwili zniknął. Spojrzałam znów na osobą na krześle... była to Laura cała mokra od wody oraz z zmasakrowanym tułowiem. Usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi, byłam pewna że to Oliver więc wzięłam nóż i zaatakowałam postać... myliłam się...była to matka Laury. Kobieta padła na ziemię martwa z nożem w szyi. Ja zaczęłam znów krzyczeć... wyciągnęłam nóż i krzyczałam -proszę pani! proszę pani!- z szyi kobiety tryskała krew która wleciała na mnie, po chwili do domu wbiegła moja matka. Spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem. - Coś ty zrobiła?! - powiedziała - N-Nic!!! - oznajmiłam ze łzami w oczach - Uciekaj... szybko! - powiedziała Zaczęłam uciekać jak najszybciej się da, w tym momencie obudziłam się w swoim łóżku, jak każdego normalnego dnia. Pobiegłam do pokoju mamy która spała. Obudziłam ją. - Mamo co się dzieje? - powiedziałam - Kochanie widzę że już się chyba lepiej czujesz, twój przyjaciel Oliver miał wypadek utopił się od tego momentu nie wychodziłaś z pokoju nie pamiętasz? - odparła - Co?